


we will be gorgeous, you and i

by daylightfalls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, fluffy angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightfalls/pseuds/daylightfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This shift in their relationship has been a long time coming. Post-finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will be gorgeous, you and i

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings about the hand-holding and the look they shared at the beginning of it, so this happened. Title and end lyrics from "Gorgeous" by Idina Menzel.

He doesn’t let go of her hand the entire way to camp. He holds tight, refusing extra help since his leg isn't fully healed yet. So he hobbles, wincing in pain occasionally, but never lets go of her. She wants to protest, to tell him he’s being stupid and he’s just as injured as she is, but she finds herself uncharacteristically silent.

His love is overwhelming.

She looks up at him every so often, and she just _knows_ that they’re in this together now.  There’s a calm that washes over her, and she thinks it’s probably him. They’ve danced around for a while, but now, the timing is right.  

 

 

Later, he buries his head in the crook of her neck when she’s being cleaned up in medical. She strokes his hair, feeling his breath on her neck. His hand finds one of hers, and their fingers intertwine.

She feels him, she feels everything he won’t ever have the words for. She knows. This shift in their relationship has been a long time coming, but now it’s happened organically and beautifully, and everything’s a little bit different now. 

“I’m all in, Marcus,” she whispers to him. “You and me.”

He nods, thankful for her vocal acknowledgment, and they drift off to sleep around the same time.

 

_this city wants to fight_

_but it can't touch us anymore_

_we have come so far,_

_we have shed our skin_

_the more that's taken from us now_

_the more we have to give_

_and when we can't be heard_

_and when we can't be seen_

_i will call you close and_

_you will reach for me_


End file.
